OtherSpace Medical System
Medical rolls The medical system currently in effect on Otherspace uses two rolls per day to determine the improvement or worsening of a patient's condition. 1) A doctor makes a treatment roll (of the appropriate racial medicine) at +1 in a hospital with good medical supplies, or -1 if you have inadequate supplies for the types of wound in question. The roll is also at a -1 for the purposes of treatment if the skill rolled is First Aid. 2) Apply an appropriate modifier to the patient's roll. (-1 per level of the doctor's roll below fair, +1 per level above fair). The patient rolls constitution at the required modifier. If there is no medical treatment, the constitution roll is at -2. Worse Than Terrible: One scratch worsens to a Hurt. OR one Hurt escalates to a Very Hurt. OR one Very Hurt escalates to an Incapacitating. OR one Incapacitating worsens to a Near Death. Terrible: One scratch worsens to Hurt. OR one Hurt worsens to Very Hurt. OR one Very Hurt escalates to Incapacitating. OR one Incapacitating escalates to Near Death. Poor: One scratch becomes a Hurt or one Hurt becomes a Very Hurt. Mediocre: One Hurt lowers to Scratch. Or one Scratch is removed. Fair: One scratch is removed. Or one Hurt lowers to Scratch. Or one Very Hurt lowers to Hurt. Good: One Scratch or one Hurt is removed. Or one Very Hurt lowers to Hurt. Or one Incapacitating lowers to Very Hurt. Great: All scratches are removed or one Hurt and one Scratch is removed. Or one Very Hurt is removed. Or one Incapacitating lowers to Very Hurt. Superb: All scratches are removed. Or one Hurt is removed. Or one Very Hurt is removed. Or one Incapacitating is removed. Or one Near Death lowers to Incapacitating. Legendary: All scratches and all Hurts are removed. Or any one wound of any level is removed. Legendary+: All wounds below Incapacitating are removed. Or any two wounds are removed. Doctors 1) A Doctor MAY walk in on a per-case basis to a hospital, under a few provisions: They will be provided whatever pharmaceuticals the hospital has within reason, free of charge, as well as access to its facilities. The other condition is that you sign papers, sureties against Insurance, and give them a DNA sample as well as other documents and proof of your medical credentials. - Anyone with a clean record and the medical school gift can assume these provisions have been met. 2) In the event no affiliated or unaffiliated doctors can be found to treat a given patient, NPC doctors can be spoofed or ICly assumed to exist at any given hospital. These will NOT be exceptional at their jobs, and may be medical interns, junior doctors, or people working outside their normal area of expertise. Doctors that are NPC'd in this manner roll at a level of fair. This is modified by +1 for each of the following: - Treatment is in a hospital. - The character has possession of the wealth gift. 3) Admins have to witness rolls to remove coded injuries. category:OtherSpace Systems